The Kid II
by marsupeler
Summary: Sequel to 'THE KID' so if you haven't read it, go now. Loki is back, and he's looking for the power stone and his sceptre. Percy has to juggle school, being an Avenger, training at SHIELD, and being a Demi-god. And the Avengers are looking for Loki's Sceptre, trying to get it out of the hands of Hydra.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back baby, with a whole new story.**  
 **Loki is back, and he's looking for the power stone and his sceptre. Percy has to juggle school, being an Avenger, training at SHIELD, and being a Demi-god. And the Avengers are looking for Loki's Sceptre, trying to get it out of the hands of Hydra.**

 **|And for the featured presentation|**

 **-CHAPTER 1-**  
 **PERCY JACKSON**

"Straighten your back out... feet closer together... breath... actually aim... shoot." Phil's instructions doesn't help as the bullet hits the back wall half a foot away from the target. "I don't know if I should be impressed by this lack of improvement or just plain sad." Phil shook his head.

"Hey, last time it was a seven inches away from the target, I call that improvement." I quirk a smile, only to make Phil roll his eyes.

"It's Six o'clock Percy, go to school." He took my gun and handed me my bookbag. "And remember, you have hand-to-hand with Ward, he's bringing Skye along, I don't want you to kill the guy."

"Why is Skye coming?" I asked. Because of Phil's injuries from the first Avenger battle, he can't really teach me everything, so he has some of his 'BUS' friends to help him out. Ward and May usually help with hand-to-hand, while Fitz-Simmons help me on more practical things, like helping me pass senior year. And Skye usually just hangs around.

"Because she needs some practice on hand-to-hand too, and Ward only has so much time on his plate. Now, go. to. school." Phil ushered me out of SHIELD and to my car I got for my birthday.

"Bye Phil." I waved and drove off to Goode High. It was hard going from 'Agent in training' to 'Outcast and loner' in a few miles. Though I really don't care about my school life. I have Camp, the Avengers, and SHIELD. Some people only have a school life.

I walk into the red bricked building of Goode High, it's been a week since the first day of school, and so far no 'Avenger Emergancy' though we have plans for when that happens. Not only has a SHIELD Agent been hired as the new English teacher, but also the Principal knows too. Though Clint or Natasha do have to confirm that 'yes, we did have to take Percy away from his education, because a city/the world was in danger', so I don't take it to my advantage and play hooky.

"Hey, Perce?" Ok, so maybe I do have a few friends at school, but most people right us off as 'the Outcasts and Loners'.

"Hey, Ali." I smiled and we shared a breif hug. "So, how was your weekend?"

"Oh My Gosh. My dad took away my laptop _and_ phone, because I didn't want to go hiking with him. HIKING! What the absolute hell is wrong with him?" She yelled, flapping her arms arond and talking with her hands. She was a short, about 5'1'' with curlly brown hair and glasses. Though her personality and spunk made her noticeable through the crowd.

"I thought you liked to hike?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not after I was out all day with my friends around the mall...Oh, and loo what I got." She pulled out a dvd box set of the newest Criminal Minds season. "It's so beautiful. So how was _your_ weekend?" She winked.

One thing you have to know about Ali is, she changed subjects as faster than the speed of sound. And I don't know how, but she knows that I'm 'The Kid'. She just knows everything. It's uncanny.

"Alright, nothing to bad."

"Nothing too bad. I saw the new footage. You got hit by some sort of ray thing. The whole school has been talking about 'is the Kid alright', 'Will he be in the next showdown', 'Oh my gosh, they took off his shirt on camera, did you see that, he's sooooo smokin'." Ali scoffed.

"Ha." I rolled my eyes. "Like they will even believe that I'm The Kid. haven't you ever read Superman. I'm wearing glasses, and The Kid, he wears a mask. Soooo."

"So, you only need glasses for your dyslexia, lat time I check, baddies don't hold up a Shakespeare sonnet and say 'read this or the hostages gets it'." Ali laughed.

"They could you know. Just last week a bunch of Telkins wanted a dance-off to settle our differences." I pointed out. Ever since the war with Thanos and Tartarus, and the whole 'you have a magic stone in your gut' the mist has been super thin. Though luckily it really only vanishes when monsters are attacking and people just chalk it up to 'aliens' or something like that.

"That was weird, but fair enough." She shrugged. The 'get to your class' bell rang. We said our good byes. As she went to English, I went to Latin class.

~~~  
 **(NANCY BOBOFIT)**

"Who is this Kid?" Loki asked, showing me a picture of... this teenager with green eyes and black hair. I know I know him from somewhere, but I don't know who he is. I can hardly remember who I am, or how I got here.

"I don't know." I said for the umpth time that day. Loki seethed with anger.

"YES YOU DO! WHAT IS HIS NAME!" Loki seethed, he picked up his cane again and placed it to my head, projecting the things that were in it. The 'screen' was white and fuzzy making that white-nose a tv makes when it's on a bad channel. "UGH, YOUR USELESS TO ME!"

"Can I go home then?" I asked.

"NO! I can probably have you do something." Loki gritted and left. I shrugged and went back to watching some Soap opera. Sure I was probably a prisoner here, but there was cable, and food and junk, so I was ok.

 **A/N: So first chapter of second book. How was it. How do you like it so far? No this isn't going to be a** _ **big**_ **Agents of SHIELD cross-over, but I have Phil in it, so why not the rest of them. Of course I'm centering around season one, but a little more Au as you may see. Really I'm just taking the characters and making them do my bidding. What do you think about Ali, and what's up with Nancy. And just review to this story. Lov-yall and all that.**  
 **Ps. Still would like those ideas of what you want to see in this story. Thank you have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello long time no see. I don't really like this one, but it's something. I hope you like it. and I know this seems kind of rushed, but I've been given so many projects and SOLs are coming like NOW, so blah, my inspiration has died over the past couple of weeks.**

 **Here take it...**

 **-CHAPTER 2-**

 **PERCY JACKSON**

"Hey, kid." Tony chuckled, ruffling my hair as I trudged in. I had just gotten back from taking care of some out of control monsters. The lack of mist is really getting to people's heads. And the monsters took advantage of that, so as 'The Kid' I would go and help out. Other demigods help too, but they now have to wear masks like lone superheroes. It's for their protection. There's a difference between believing in a bunch of fairy-tales, it's another to understand the real horrors.

"M-huh." I muttered, flopping down onto the couch next to Clint, who was cleaning his bow. I was beat, from school, from that morning at SHIELD. "CRAP!" I bottled up right and looked up the clock. It was only 4.30. I had to be at the head quarters at 5.30. I took a deep breath and relaxed again, Clint patting my knee.

"If you were late, I would have told you." Clint said, not taking his eyes off of his prized passion. "Plus I think Clint would have been calling you." I just grunt again and lean back.

...

"You're late." Grant Ward commented as I skidded through the door to the sparring room, golden glitter making my hair stick up at ends. My shirt had a huge rip init and I was breathing heavily. "Hero-ing doesn't give you a good excuse."

"What about being a demigod who has a smell that involinteerily attracks monsters?" I wheezed out. "Cause I think it does."

"What ever, just re-energies, and if you can get me on the mat, then I'll let it go." Ward said, handing me a bottle of water. Skye rolled her eyes.

"So, what is it like being an Avenger?" Skye asked as I walked out of the changing room, wearing the SHIELD issued work-out outfits, which was a black sweat-resist shirt and mid-length gym shorts.

"Like being in a large building with a bunch of psycotic maniaques. Nothings done sparingly." I commented, bending down to ty my shoes. The back of my shirt raised just enough to brush my mortal spot. I shivered as chills crawled up my back.

"So if you're only a trainee at SHIELD, and your, what - 17?- how did you get that scar?" She grazed a large one on my back, just above my ex-mortal spot. I shot up then.

"AHG! Don't touch it." I smacked her hand away. "I got it a while back, no more questions." I stalked over to Ward, who was glaring at Skye. "Ready to have your ass kicked by a 17 year old?"

"I hope you like getting glared at by Coulson." Ward cracked his neck and got into a sparring position.

He attacked first after a few 'size-'em-up' circles. He let out a punch, which I ducked and swept my feet around, which he jumped. He tried to kick my face, but I leaned back, preforming a low backflip, nailing my foot into Grant's face. I could feel my senses one egde vibrating through my body as I counteracted every hit that Ward tried to land. Though I misjudged the length of Ward's foot, and he nailed me in the chest, but it didn't stop me. While Ward was off balance with the hit I lunged forward and grabbed the back of his knee, a cheap move, but oh well. He feel on his butt.

"I win." I declared, throwing my hands up into the air.

"That was a bad move, you could get hurt or killed pulling that in the feild." Ward grunted. "You need to learn how to control those juvanile urges and -"

"They weren't ' _juvinile urges'_ it was instinct. I looked at you and in a split second I identified your weakest point, and I went for it, in the way least damagable to my body." I informed, not missing the huff from Ward, the snort from Skye.

Ward was about to say something when 'BACK IN BLACK' rang through the training center. Saved by the bell. I picked up the call from Tony, waving to Ward and Skye.

 **(PETER PARKER)**

Gaint slugs were terrizing the city at a slow pace. Though the acid slim helped as they monsters shot it at buildings, making huge holes. They also were eating cars and other mechanical things. At first we had this. We didn't need Percy yet, he was training to be a SHIELD agent, and needed the hours.

I couldn't trip them up or tie them down with my webs, because they had no appendages and were pretty much slim. I tried to electocute them, the smell was horrific, but nothing seemed to help. Steve lost his shield to one of them, it was sticking in it's head, stuck by the slime. Natasha and clint were out of amo, leaving one of the slugs looking like a porkupine. Thor wasn't doing much better. He throw his hammer into a slug, making it rip through it's body and back to him, but the hole would just fill back up with slime. Hulk was having the same problem, just with his fists. His feet were sunk in the body of one of them, yet they continued to slug along.

I think Tony was having a blast, litteraly. He was shotting energy bolts at the things, making holes then watching them close back up, it was like he was in a candy store.

"That's so gross, yet absolutly amazing too." He said through the coms.

"Tony, they're distroying the city, call Percy." Steve grunted as he tried to extract his shield. I had him on a web, making sure he didn't get sucked in.

"Fine, fine." Tony shot another hole in the thing.

About five minutes later Percy came in all decked out in his 'kid' outfit. He stepped off of his flying horse, and within three steps slipped on the slime. He grunted and stood up.

"Alright, so who made the french mad?" Percy asked.

"Not funny, Kid. Just dissolve them with water or something." I grunted as I pulled Steve and his shield out of the slug. Percy snorted.

"That's not how it works. Though salt would be better." He said. "You guys tried that right?" I heard Natasha start yelling in Russian as Percy said this. "I'll take that as a no."

"Were are we going to find this much salt though?" Steve asked.

"We are by the ocean." Percy sighed and lifted his hand. A few moments later a stream of water curved through the streets and started to circle around the pests. They started to let out loud hellish screaches as they started to bloat up and explode.

I saw Clint run to Percy as the kid stumbled and started to fall. We all ran to him then.

"Too far from the ocean. I'll be fine." Percy said as he leaned against Clint, his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat and grim. We were all covered in goo. "Just gonna-" He passed out then.

"Hey, let me take him back, then I come and help clean up duty." Tony said, his mask open.

"Alright." Clint nodded. Percy grunted as he was passed on between the two. Tony held Percy bridal style as he shot into the sky towards the Avenger Tower. "He's not coming back."

"Not at all." Natasha comfirmed as we started to gather our things. I grabbed Banner's spare clothes from my bag and started to find the Hulk, hoping he was already calmed down into Bruce by the time I do find him.


End file.
